


put it back together

by magisterequitum



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knows Raven wears herself close to her skin, keeps her chin up and her secrets hers. She thinks sometimes the reason Raven holds her so tight when they sleep is because she thinks Clarke might up and not be there when she wakes; it's fine, Clarke is happy to prove her wrong. </p><p>But Raven is also teasing. Raven delights in being sarcastic and wicked. Life is hard here, but it doesn't stop them from enjoying the moments they have. And Raven takes full advantage. </p><p>Usually it's small things. Brushing Clarke's hair out of the way. Touching her wrist when she accompanies her to pick the plants they need. Her shoulder knocking into hers when they're standing in meetings. Or more recently, how Raven likes to run her fingers over Clarke's inner thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put it back together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hariboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/gifts).



> Written for Ari's prompt for "anything involving the secretive brushing of fingertips against inner thighs in public spaces". It got too big for a Tumblr answer. 
> 
> Set somewhere post 2.01 and this current early part of this season.

They both come back changed. 

Clarke trapped in Mt. Weather and Raven with a bullet in her spine. 

When they'd finally met again they'd worn twin expressions of harsh mouths and shadowed eyes. Clarke had taken over Raven's recovery, carefully soothing the scar tissue with oil and helping her rework her legs. Raven had tugged Clarke down into her tent and spooned herself around the other girl without a word when Clarke had refused to sleep. 

They're inseparable now really. Even when it's someone else, usually Bellamy because he's harsher too and the only other they truly trust, they're still side by side. They work together, Clarke in the designated medical area, Raven dragging her equipment in and setting up in the corner. They sleep curled up together. Sometimes they wake with Clarke's face buried in Raven's shoulder and her mouth warm on her neck. 

There's no clear designated time when it started. It just did. They were torn apart. Now they're together. There's no questioning of it, it just is. 

Neither one of them, though, are big on touching in fully in public. 

It's just not a thing they really do. They don't walk hand in hand places or kiss in front of the others; though one night with a fresh stash of Monty's moonshine and Raven encouraging Clarke into a drinking game, they'd locked lips by the fire when Clarke had won. They're not a secret, but it's not like they broadcast themselves or leave themselves open for people to use their connection as a weakness for anything. 

Trust is a hard thing to find these days; amongst their original own, and amongst the adults. 

Clarke would kill anyone that tried to take her own from her. Especially anyone who ever laid hands on Raven again. She knows too Raven would do the same. She doesn't need it in words. She just knows. Knows because whenever Bellamy and she have to face off with her mother and the rest of the Ark people, Raven's a fierce presence at her shoulder. 

So they don't touch openly, but that doesn't mean they don't touch. 

Especially Raven. 

Clarke knows Raven wears herself close to her skin, keeps her chin up and her secrets hers. She thinks sometimes the reason Raven holds her so tight when they sleep is because she thinks Clarke might up and not be there when she wakes; it's fine, Clarke is happy to prove her wrong. 

But Raven is also teasing. Raven delights in being sarcastic and wicked. Life is hard here, but it doesn't stop them from enjoying the moments they have. And Raven takes full advantage. 

Usually it's small things. Brushing Clarke's hair out of the way. Touching her wrist when she accompanies her to pick the plants they need. Her shoulder knocking into hers when they're standing in meetings. Or more recently, how Raven likes to run her fingers over Clarke's inner thighs. 

Like now when Clarke is taking inventory of the medicines and plants they have. 

Raven's spent the morning fiddling with a panel of some type, stripping out the wires from another piece and twining them together. Except now Raven must be bored or frustrated or some combination of both. Because from the corner of her eye, Clarke can see her drop her work and stand. 

Raven stretches, moving slow because that's what she's been ordered to do. She can walk easier now, even if she does still get winded and sometimes has a limp. 

"You okay?" Clarke asks. 

Not answering aloud, Raven nods. For a while she'd bitten the head off of anyone that would dare ask. Clarke doesn't know it personally, but she can only imagine what Raven went through losing her physical strength. She does know that it's okay for her to voice the concerns. Just as she knows Bellamy doesn't, never asks, instead watches with careful eyes and knows when to steer Raven towards something less physical; he usually gets a glare and huff in response, Raven knowing what he's doing, but it works. 

She comes to join her at the table Clarke's bent over. "Tired of working on that." 

Clarke jots a number down and looks over to the discarded panel. She has no clue about the things Raven can do specifically, just knows she can do it. Eventually Raven will make it work. There's nothing she can't beat. "It not what you need?"

Shaking her head, pony tail swishing around her shoulders, Raven says, "Nah. It's fine. I just don't want to look at it right now." 

"So you're bored." Clarke's tone comes out dry, her eyes cutting to the side to see the silhouette of Raven's profile.

Raven leans her hip against the table, letting it take her weight. "Maybe."

She makes a noise in the back of her throat, going back to counting the number of seaweed bundles they have. The Ark and her mother brought down medicine, but it's not feasible to waste when they can use things Lincoln and Anya have shown them. 

She squeaks when Raven shifts closer and settles her palm on her thigh. The noise is embarrassing and high. "Raven." 

"What?" A teasing question and eyes bright. "You're so damn jumpy still." 

"I am not," Clarke refutes, color tinging her response.

"You are." Raven leans closer, her nose brushing against Clarke's cheek, her hand sliding further inward. "It's okay. I like it." 

Clarke's world of sex has always been the technical lessons she learned on the Ark, the anatomy books of her mother's she'd looked at, the first time both Wells and she had had sex because they'd wanted to explore the idea. Raven is brash about sex, unashamed and fearless. She'd laughed the first time Clarke had said the word orgasm, and then made her blush for different reasons. 

"People can see," Clarke says but doesn't shift away. Her pants are thin, thread worn, and she can feel the heat of Raven's hand almost as if she's naked.

Laughing, a warm breath of air against the side of her face, Raven shakes her head. "No they can't." 

Which is true. The medical area is part of the surviving structure of the Ark sector. It's tucked away from the entrance, so as to be better protected from the elements and anyone who would attack them. But it doesn't mean someone can't walk in. 

"Someone could come in." 

Now moving her fingers, Raven sweeps her calloused fingertips back and forth across Clarke's inner thighs. "We'd hear them. Or," she pauses and leans back to catch her gaze, smirking. "Are you worried about your Mom catching us?"

" _Raven_

"Don't worry, your Mom loves me anyway." 

Also true, but still. She has Raven touching her closer and closer to where she'd like her to actually be, and the seaweed isn't going to walk away. 

"Okay." 

"Great, now get up on the table." 

Clarke does. But not before she slides her inventory work to the side, much to Raven's eyeroll and huff of annoyance. "Are you sure this is okay for you?" she asks once she's on the table. "You won't get tired?"

Raven's eyes narrow and her face goes tight. She slaps both her palms down on either side of Clarke's hips, crowding close and then leans down and kisses her. It's a harsh press of her mouth. Clack of teeth together. She pulls back and there's a dare in her dark eyes. "I'm good."

"Okay," Clarke says and reaches for her shoulders, kissing her softer now. An apology that's accepted because she gets Raven pressed against her and her lips parting so she can slip her tongue inside. They kiss there with Clarke letting her legs fall open. 

"Take your shirt off," Raven orders when she finally pulls back. She reaches for the snap of Clarke's pants, quick grin on her face. Those long fingers make quick work of undoing and pulling them down her hips, encouraging her to raise up so she can get them bunched around her knees. 

Her shirt gone and set aside, Clarke's skin reacts to the cooler air temperature. Goosebumps break out, her small hairs standing up on her arms. 

Resuming her earlier pattern, calloused fingers trace the now bare skin of her thighs. Alternates between thumbs sweeping and nails scratching lightly and feather soft touches. 

Clarke's voice comes out breathy, words slipping off her tongue. "You have a fixation." 

"You have a reaction," Raven replies, moving her hand and pressing her thumb through Clarke's wornout panties. Right below where she'd be able to find and touch her clit if she was truly naked. 

"Raven." Clarke wiggles her hips. 

"Yeah, yeah," she says and then kisses her again quick. When she pulls away this time it's to suck Clarke's bottom lip into her mouth. The whine she works from the back of Clarke's throat gets her a grin. 

Clarke can feel the corners of Raven's mouth turn up, even as she lifts her hips for Raven to get her panties down. Not off and not near her pants, but out of the way enough.

Enough for her to have enough room to slip a finger inside her, moving past coarse hair, and crooking and curling the digit up to rub against her. Raven's found that spot before, her long talented fingers working under Clarke's direction; to which she'd responded she didn't need a medical lesson in technical terms on how to make Clarke come with her fingers. She doesn't go for it here, instead moving towards her clit. Her thumb presses down and then works in alternating circles. 

She tries to keep quiet. Tries to keep the noises from the back of her throat from getting too loud. But when Raven scrapes her thumbnail ever so lightly across her clit, there's nothing to keep that back except for biting her tongue. 

If they were in their tent they could use their mouths too. It's easier in there because even if Raven won't admit it out loud, it's too much for her to kneel now and eat Clarke out, or time for Clarke to lay Raven out on the table and return the favor. That's not what Raven's after it seems, and Clarke's not one to pick a battle over this. There's always later too. 

Now, Raven seems concentrated all on working Clarke over as fast as she can. 

She's close but not there yet, and so Clarke raises a hand from where she'd been slowly wrinkling the fabric of her discarded shirt to palm her breast through her sports bra. She cups the heavy weight of her breast, moaning, and then plucking at her nipple. 

"Shit, Clarke." 

Blinking, she opens her eyes to meet Raven's dark gaze. "What?" The question comes out on a sigh as Raven slips a finger back inside her cunt, rubbing at her again. 

"You touching yourself like that." 

Clarke's mouth purses in confusion even as she rolls her nipple tighter. "My breasts are sensitive. You know that. It connects with the pleasure from you touching my clit-"

Raven snorts and presses hard on her clit, leaning forward so their mouths are close again. "I didn't mean for you to give me a lesson, Clarke." 

Mouth kissing her before she can reply, Clarke's orgasm rolls through her as Raven pinches her clit and Clarke does the same to her nipple. She comes down from it even as Raven's tongue licks along her own. 

Raven gentles her back down from her orgasm. It wasn't a particularly loud or long one, but it's a quieting and soothing wave, something nice in this moment here with her. 

When she can see straight because Raven leans back, Clarke clears her throat. "I could leave the inventory for now." 

Eyebrow quirked, Raven shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. Not what I wanted." 

Rubbing her sticky fingers, sticky from Clarke, on her thighs in a caress like what started this all, Raven smiles and goes back to her corner. 

Clarke watches as she sits carefully back down, picking back up the panel. She's not sure she understands, but she's not entirely sure she even needs to. 

She is determined, however, to find a spot on Raven that she can use against her. It's only fair.


End file.
